


fall back together

by orphan_account



Series: One Year of The 100 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Year of the 100, monty is my precious angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">One Year of The 100- day 2: Favorite Male Character’s point of view</span>
</p><p>Monty was able to do anything, and he knew it. He was that good.<br/>And that was just the thing. He was able to do anything. But could he do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall back together

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i dont have a favorite male character (some of them are problematic tbh) but monty is an angel so here

Monty was able to do anything, and he knew it. He was that good.

And that was just the thing. He was _able_ to do anything. But _could_ he do it?

He was _able_ to hack into the mountain's databases and disable the filters. But _could_ he do it?

He was _able_ to flood the whole of Mount Weather with radiation and kill a few hundred people including Maya. But could he do it? Would he allow himself to do it?

Abby Griffin's screams reached him through the speakers. There was no close-up on the monitors, but he knew how much it hurt. He'd experienced it firsthand.

"Monty?" Clarke's voice was shaky and calm at the same time. 'How does she do it?' he asked himself. 'How is she not affected?' 

Then he remembered: _I bear it so they don't have to._ Of course Clarke Griffin was affected. Nobody was that strong. She was hanging on by a frayed thread, and once that snapped, he wasn't sure what would happen. 

He would bear it for _her_ , Monty decided. He would help save his people.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm ready."

Monty flicked a last switch, and Bellamy put his hand on top of Clarke's.

"Together," he said.

Together.


End file.
